1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing an integrated circuit device, a lithography process may be used to form a circuit pattern onto a wafer. In the lithography process, a photomask may be used to transfer a desired pattern onto the wafer. When the photomask is contaminated with foreign materials such as particles of a surrounding environment or is deformed by the surrounding environment, defects may be generated on the wafer onto which a photomask pattern may be transferred.